Grenades
Price varies, Arc grenade (750 gp), Atom grenade (6,000 gp), Bang grenade (250 gp), Bio grenade (3,300 gp), Concussion grenade (750 gp), Flash grenade (750 gp), Flechette grenade (750 gp), Fragmentation grenade (750 gp), Gravity grenade (2,250 gp), Inferno grenade (750 gp), Plasma grenade (1,600 gp), Soft grenade (750 gp), Sonic grenade (1,000 gp), Zero grenade (750 gp); Slot none; Weight 1 lb. CL 10th DESCRIPTION A grenade is a small, cylindrical device that is designed to be thrown as a splash weapon or fired from a grenade launcher or launching crossbow. Some glow like a candle whereas others constantly beep quietly. Before being thrown by hand, the grenade must be primed with a quick twist of a dial at one end and then armed with a click of a button at the center of that dial. Priming and arming a grenade is a free action; a grenade launcher primes and arms all grenades it fires. The grenade detonates at the beginning of the wielder’s next turn, hopefully in the area targeted. When a grenade detonates, it damages all targets within a 20-foot-radius spread. A successful DC 15 Reflex save halves any damage dealt by a grenade. The type of damage dealt by grenades varies widely and depends upon the nature of the specific grenade. The different types of grenades and the damage types they deal (along with any additional effects their damage deals) are listed below. * Arc Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of electricity damage. * Atom Grenade: Creates a 20-foot-radius area of medium radiation that persists for 24 hours. * Bang Grenade: Deals no damage but staggers creatures for 1 round and deafens them for 1d4 rounds (DC 15 Fortitude save negates). * Bio Grenade: Infects creatures who fail a DC 15 Fortitude save with bubonic plague (no onset). * Concussion Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of bludgeoning damage. * Flash Grenade: Blinds creatures for 1d4 rounds (DC 15 Fortitude save negates). * Flechette Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of piercing damage. * Fragmentation Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of slashing damage. * Gravity Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of force damage. Creatures damaged by a gravity grenade are automatically subjected to a trip attack (grenade’s CMB = +15). * Inferno Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of fire damage. * Plasma Grenade: Deals 4d6 points of fire damage and 4d6 points of electricity damage. * Soft Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of nonlethal damage. * Sonic Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of sonic damage; creatures who fail a DC 15 Fortitude save are also deafened for 1d4 rounds. * Zero Grenade: Deals 5d6 points of cold damage. CONSTRUCTION Cost (varies); Spells (varies) * Arc grenade: Cost 375 gp spell lightning bolt * Atom grenade: Cost 3,000 gp spell Irradiate * Bang grenade: Cost 125 gp spell sound burst * Bio grenade: Cost 1,650 gp spell Contagion * Concussion grenade: Cost 375 gp spell Air Geyser * Flash grenade: Cost 375 gp spell Burst of Radiance * Flechette grenade: Cost 375 gp spell Sundering Shards or Coin Shot * Fragmentation grenade: Cost 375 gp spell Diamond Spray * Gravity grenade: Cost 1,125 gp spell Telekinetic Maneuver * Inferno grenade: Cost 375 gp spell fireball * Plasma grenade: Cost 800 gp spells fireball and lightning bolt * Soft grenade: Cost 375 gp spell Pain Strike * Sonic grenade: Cost 500 gp spell Sonic Scream * Zero grenade: Cost 375 gp Frost Fall Craft Arms and Armor, Brew Potion; Skills Knowledge (engineering) 10 ranks